


knock me off my feet all week

by shuantics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (i cant believe thats actually a tag), Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cock Slut Ten, Come Slut Ten, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Wet & Messy, concepts i feel everyone needs, idolverse, tbh this is a mess, this is just sin right from word one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics
Summary: Honestly, his members must be dumb if this activity has been tucked under the radar, but Johnny still finds himself counting his blessings that it had.Alternatively:Ten really, really,reallymisses Johnny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay imagine this taking place during the syllable game, and i know johnny wasn't there but just i m a g i n e okay??
> 
> title taken from ['touch'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBAfejjUQoA) by little mix (good ass song)

Johnny holds his breath and counts to ten.  
  
He wishes it could be any other number than ten, maybe nine, because the moment he comes to ten in his head, he thinks of him. Him, with his beautiful body and beautiful face - pretty eyes, gorgeous nose, handsome cheeks and _beautiful_ lips. Those lips, the current cause of 90% of his pain, will most likely be Johnny’s reason for rejection from heaven (so sinful, they'll take him right to hell and back). Is it normal, to be so obsessed with a single pair of pink, plump lips like that? It's understandable why: matched with those slender, skillful fingers, they're the textbook definition of perfection. How they kiss, how they talk; the way they taste, the way they feel... it's all perfect. And with him now, casually, around their bandmates, around their _friends,_ he deems it acceptable to press them against Johnny's ear and whisper, so soft and sweet:  
  
"I've missed the taste of your cock, you know."  
  
If Johnny could choose the moment he just implodes, it would be now. He swallows, throat running dryer than a desert as he feels Ten’s fingers dig into his shoulder, not roughly, but soothingly, rubbing the skin over his shirt with this thumbs in a sudden massage. Shivers trickle down his spine and he has to bite his tongue to stop any sort of noise from escaping.  
  
But Ten’s not finished, of course. Ten will never finish until he's licking Johnny’s come off of something or other. Despite the company - fifteen other boys crowded around them in a hotel room made for two - Ten leans in again, adding: “It's been so long since I felt your cock on my tongue…” He bites the shell of Johnny's ear and, although hidden in that far corner from sight, Johnny's heart races at idea that they've already been spotted (honestly, his members must be dumb if this activity has been tucked under the radar, but Johnny still finds himself counting his blessings that it had). “So long since I tasted _you…_ ”  
  
“Fuck…” Johnny whispers, his breath shaky as Ten giggles into his ear, “...there's a camera _right_ there.” Granted, a low-quality GoPro that was trained entirely on the members at the front furiously smacking the bell to answer, but it was a camera nonetheless, and a picture, a frame is worth a thousand words. It was a weak attempt at protest - he's not demanding, but moreover advising Ten to stop. Either way, they both really know that he really doesn't want to.  
  
Ten ignores him and one hand that was previously massaging his shoulder sneaks down, down, down, pressing against the material of his shirt until his fingers brush against the prominent bulge at the front of Johnny’s shorts. He jolts, and Ten retracts, hissing a giggle as Johnny repeats his curses, thinking his prayers. Slowly, teasingly, Ten returns his hand and leaves it there completely still against his crotch, not rubbing, not squeezing, completely still, and the warmth with no friction was absolute _torture._  
  
Ten’s slender, skilled fingers… Johnny swears a hand fetish isn't amongst those he _may_ have, but if he could hold one thing for the rest of his life, it'd be Ten’s hand. His touch is delicate, faint, but the impacts are devastating. With simple contact of one single finger, Johnny could honestly melt into a puddle of willingness for Ten. It's science: Ten’s touch plus Johnny sweet spot (his shoulders, a place Johnny regrets and adores Ten ever finding out about), equals complete compliance and Seo Youngho coming in mere seconds. Ten’s fingers are magic, but he reckons they’re even more majestic with Johnny completely wrapped around them.  
  
“Baby…” He hears Ten whisper, voice thick, velvety and almost  _whining._ “Tennie wants to suck your cock.”  
  
It's official - he's going insane. And Ten’s probably all the blame.  
  
Not barely a second after the PD leaves, Ten's dragging Johnny from his seat on the bed, muttering to Jaehyun about switching rooms, how he can share with Yuta for the evening as he yanks Johnny from the suite and into the confidentiality of their own.  
  
"You're really bad at being subtle, y'know..." Johnny groans as Ten delves his hands past the waistband of his shorts. "I'm-I'm sure Hansol saw you..."  
  
Ten chuckles deep from his throat, cocky grin plastered across his cheeks. He gently, touch of a feather, strokes Johnny's length as the elder bites his already red and lip. Standing on his toes, he kisses Johnny, and takes the lip between his own teeth, sighing: "I think I'm past the point of giving a fuck."  
  
He lets go of the member, both hands trained on tugging down Johnny's shorts as he drops, knees thudding against the carpet while pushing the latter's hips into the wall. One hand pushes up Johnny's shirt and the other guides his cock to his lips. Ten's not Ten without his dose of games, and instead of wrapping those pretty lips around it all (like Johnny so _desperately_ wants him too), he merely kisses it, the tip, the shaft, and the faint, obscure veins running down it. Though, all the pent up pressure and want, it's still enough the send jolts down the semi-hard length as Johnny's legs quiver in the slightest.

Ten hums, pointing his tongue to trace along the underside, eyes big and oh-so-innocent as he looks up at Johnny, who's face floods red at the vulgar scene. "Baby?"

Johnny's throat is so dry, he can barely croak a reply.

"How much do you love me?"

The frown fades after Ten takes the tip between his lips, tongue spreading flat and soaking up the pre-come that leaks.

"Ff...fuck..." Johnny sighs, resisting the omnipotent urge to grip Ten's black hair and  _force_ something more. "Fuck, a lot, okay?"

Ten giggles and intones: "I'm not convinced."

Johnny grunts and reaches a hand to stroke Ten's locks softly, fiddling the freshly washed strands with his fingers. "I love you so much that I'm _not_ going to punch you for being... being _such_ a _fucking little_ tease--" His own shaky moan, strained and exasperated, rolling from the back of his throat cuts him off, finally his length being engulfed by Ten's warm, wet mouth. He feels the vibrations as Ten chuckles, shaking him to his core, heat flooding his entire body.

Slick, with hallowed cheeks, Ten sucks, tongue dipping into the slit as Johnny shivers, lacing the fingers of one hand into Ten's tousled hair, the others with Ten's own hand.

He pulls off too quickly with a lewd pop, cold air hitting the shaft before Ten takes it in his grip again, fist sliding easily with his saliva. He guides it, hitting the tip against his cheek with a wide, sly grin as Johnny shivers and diverts his eyes, his own cheeks flooded red and hot.

"Baby..." Ten whines, hitting Johnny's cock against his cheek, gracing it over his lips. "Baby, look at Tennie."

Johnny feels the few tiny strands still holding his resistance together falter as he looks down at Ten. His eyes were bright, enthused, masked by mischief yet still warm and inviting (Johnny had realized a long time ago that the small twinkles in Ten's eyes were amongst the few things in life that if he could burn into his memory, he would). His lips were red, almost as much as his cheeks, and shiny with spit as he smiles playfully up at him. 

"Didn't you tell me you liked watching me suck you off?" He's teasing again and enjoying it at that. 

Johnny swallows, the sting of dehydration phasing him none, and nods. 

With his lips pressed right against the length, he chuckles. "Then watch carefully."

Johnny can't breathe as he feels the tip press against the back of Ten's throat, groaning in nothing but bliss. Ten's head bobs, crude sounds of slurps and suction, Johnny's head smacking back against the wall. He doesn't stop nor slow as Johnny curses, small whispers of encouragement and praise. His grip gets too tight, but Ten doesn't complain, instead whimpers around the length and looks up with watery eyes as his throat closes again and again around Johnny's cock.

His hands leave Johnny's body, letting his mouth assisted by Johnny's force do the work as his fingers frantically undo the belt on his own shorts.

Johnny's jealous as Ten fists himself, making himself moan and shiver. He wants to do it, he wants to make Ten feel just an ounce of what the latter does to him. Nonetheless, the image - Ten on his knees, hand in his own shorts with his mouth around Johnny's cock, and the feeling - the warm, wet cavern engulfing him, tongue and lips applying pressure as the moans and whines vibrate chills is all enough, is all  _too much_ for him. He tugs on Ten's hair gently, mouthing helplessly to warn him, but having nothing but a witless potion of gasps and groans to say. 

Ten slides off again and uses a free hand to pump the length while his mouth fell open, tongue lolling out. 

It bubbles through Johnny like an overflowing tank, spilling mindlessly until, with one last tug, it capsizes and Johnny releases, pretty streaks of white painting Ten's face like a canvas. 

Some on his cheeks, cutely smeared against his nose, falling on his tongue as swallows it into his throat. Ten closes his eyes, face screws, his orgasm hitting from his own fast pace with a drawn, whiney gasp. Johnny can't bear to tear his eyes away. 

"Mhm..." Ten breathes, opening his eyes and smiling removed at Johnny. The latter, panting, holds one hand over his erratic chest and uses the other to swipe some come from Ten's cheek. Predicably, Ten takes his hand in his and guides it to his lips, closing the sticky digits in his mouth and licking them clean, repeating for his own release on the other hand. The sight alone could make Johnny hard again, but three timid knocks at the door deflates any further ideas.

"Ten..." Jaehyun coughs from the hallway. "I-uh...I need my toothbrush..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while drunk and edited it while sober.....  
> that's when i realised i really am going to hell
> 
> anywho here's 1600ish words of johnten crap,, hope you dont hate it <3 (comments, kudos and feedback are loved^^)


End file.
